


This was all Iwa-chan's fault!!!

by B1tchyUn1corn



Series: Haikyuu - Buff Bois Body Worship [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, M/M, Manhandling, Muscles, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safewords, Shameless Smut, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1tchyUn1corn/pseuds/B1tchyUn1corn
Summary: Oikawa loves Iwaizumi's muscles and Iwaizumi knows it
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu - Buff Bois Body Worship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906915
Comments: 4
Kudos: 172





	This was all Iwa-chan's fault!!!

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever. Do give constructive criticism and let me know if you liked it.

THUD. 

“ITTAIII!!”

Oi, Shittykawa what are you doing?” 

“What are you saying, this was all Iwa-chan's fault!” It really was. Oikawa was innocently scrolling through Instagram when Iwaizumi walked out of their shared bathroom with only a towel slung over his waist. One of his big, big hands was gripping the towel around his waist while the other one was holding the towel he was using to dry his hair. 

Oikawa felt his mouth run dry. Sure, he had been dating Iwaizumi since high-school, but Iwazumi’s body never failed to turn him on. The thought of Iwaizumi dominating and manhandling him with his brute strength always made Oikawa hard. 

And now that very same body was on display for him and his brain just couldn’t comprehend. Iwaizumi walked over to their closet, back towards Oikawa giving him a view of those delicious, hard, and WET back muscles that he loves to scratch during one of their more rough… sessions. 

“How is it my fault, Crappykawa?” grumbled Iwaizumi as he rummaged through the closet to find something to wear. He was searching for his Godzilla hoodie but couldn’t find it so of course he turned to ask his personal hoodie thief but stopped short at the sight before him. 

Oikawa was lying on their bed with his long legs towards him. He was wearing one of Iwaizumi’s hoodies (no surprises there) but what actually made Iwaizumi stop was Oikawa’s eyes. Hooded eyes that screamed lust and desire as he sat on his elbows. 

Although that look quickly vanished when Oikawa’s mind caught up to the fact that Iwaizumi was facing him and blushed madly. He quickly shook his head and asked, "S-Something wrong, Iwa-chan?” 

The slight stutter all but confirmed what Iwaizumi thought. It made him smirk. 

“I dunno, you tell me”, Iwaizumi said in a low, seductive voice as he slowly made his way over to where Oikawa was. All Oikawa could do was stare in admiration of Iwaizumi’s abs. They were so defined and rough. Water droplets seeped into the curves of muscle definitions and all Oikawa could think about was licking at those like... 

“Tooru...” 

Holy shit. Iwaizumi only used Oikawa’s first name when he was extremely angry or extremely ready to fuck the living daylights out of Oikawa. And judging by the stupidly seductive grin on his face, Oikawa better say a prayer for his ass. 

“Come here.” 

God, Tooru loved it when Iwaizumi’s voice took an edge like now. But that didn’t mean he was going to relent so easily. 

Oikawa got up to sit cross-legged and crossed his arms. Iwaizumi lifted an eyebrow as if to ask, "What do you think you're doing?" 

“Why should I? Iwa-chan is the one who wants me so you should- ahhh!” 

Oikawa was cut off by Iwaizumi who had grabbed his wrist while he had been gesticulating to pull him roughly towards his chest and with his other hand, grabbed Oikawa’s chin and pulled him to his face to shove his tongue in the pretty boy’s mouth. 

Oikawa whimpered at the callousness of the kiss which pleased Iwaizumi, if the low hum he let out was any indication. He explored Oikawa’s mouth for a while before he removed his hand from his chin and grabbed Oikawa’s hair with his other hand to pull him away. He liked what he was looking at. 

Oikawa’s eyes were hooded and dazed. He was panting due to the sheer roughness and intensity of their mini make-out session. A few seconds passed before Oikawa was able to gather his bearings but when he did, he brought his arms up to feel Iwaizumi’s biceps. 

“See something you like there, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi chuckled. Oikawa touching and looking at his arms in such a reverent manner definitely boosted his ego. 

He pulled at Oikawa’s hair when he didn’t answer and Oikawa answered with a tiny whimper which went straight to Iwaizumi’s dick. He lifted his head to rest it on Iwaizumi’s chest while still rubbing his biceps.

“Iwa-chan has such big, strong arms.”

Iwaizumi hummed, “Hmm, you think my arms are big, huh? You like that though, don’t you? You like it when I use my big arms to hold you down.”

Oikawa whimpered at the dirty words but then let out a small moan when Iwaizumi used the hand that was still on Oikawa’s head to push him down to face his chest.

“But that isn’t the only part of me that you like, is it?” Iwaizumi teased. Oikawa started mouthing at Iwaizumi’s chest, kissing and sucking his pecs in response. “Well, tell me”

Oikawa moved his hands from Iwaizumi’s arms to his abs, lightly touching them while slowly kissing down to them. “I love Iwa-chan’s body,” Oikawa murmured at Iwaizumi’s abs which caused him to let out a little groan at the sensation and the hand which had been limp at his side joined his other hand in Oikawa’s hair.

Oikawa lightly smirked at the noise and started kissing his abs.  
“I love” kiss “how” kiss “hard” kiss “your abs are”. 

Iwaizumi had been biting his tongue to hold in his moans but couldn’t help but feel proud that his body had such an effect on Oikawa. Sure, he worked out for himself but if the added benefit was this, then he wasn’t going to complain.

He was brought out of his musings when he felt Oikawa tug at the towel around his waist which then loosened and fell down, his cock now standing proudly.

Oikawa meanwhile was staring at Iwaizumi’s cock like it was his last meal on Earth. He bent to give it a small kiss on the slit and began to suck the tip lightly.

Iwaizumi moaned at the sensation of Oikawa’s hot mouth on his tip and knew he wanted more. Before he said anything though, Oikawa pulled off his tip to nose the underside of his dick and spoke in a low voice, “I love Iwa-chan’s thick cock.”

It was like something snapped within Iwaizumi. He immediately pulled Oikawa by his shirt to get him off the bed and with his other hand pushed him to his knees. 

Oikawa moaned at the harsh way Iwaizumi manhandled him and immediately opened his mouth for his cock.

“Desperate slut,” Iwaizumi chastised as he held his dick in one hand and shoved it in Oikawa’s throat till he was fully in. 

Oikawa moaned at the degrading name which made Iwaizumi chuckle.

“God, Tooru, you are such a whore. You don’t even care that I treat you like some fucktoy as long as you get cock.” He pulled Oikawa’s hair painfully rewarding him another moan “Fuck, you even like this.”

Iwaizumi then immediately began fucking Oikawa’s mouth while both his hands clenched his hair.

“This is what you wanted, wasn't it?” he asked, tightening his grip on Oikawa’s hair. ”To be used like a sex doll” 

Iwaizumi kept a fast and rough pace which left Oikawa drooling spit and pre-cum. The size of Iwaizumi dick was too large for him to try and do anything. Oikawa’s hands were limp by his side. He was completely at Iwaizumi’s mercy and he loved it.

“Look at you drooling all over my dick, tastes that good does it?” Oikawa unsuccessfully tried to nod but Iwaizumi understood either way.

Iwaizumi was close to cumming but he wasn’t done with Oikawa yet so he immediately pulled his cock out, drawing a whine from Oikawa. He kept his tongue out to lick at the cock but was stopped by the hands in his hair which pulled his head back so Iwaizumi could kiss him.

The treatment was so rough but the kiss was gentle and exploring. Iwaziumi kept licking at the wet taverns of Oikawa’s mouth, swallowing Oikawa’s moans and letting a few of his own out at the fact that he could taste himself.

He pulled away from the kiss and leaned in to whisper to Oikawa, “Get the lube and condoms.” Oikawa could only nod and scramble to retrieve the items

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at Oikawa when he returned only with the lube.

“Oi, Shittykawa, I said-” 

Oikawa cut him off with a quick kiss and whispered “I want to feel your thick cock as you pound into me.” 

Iwaizumi blinked before letting out a growl. He grabbed the lube and pushed Oikawa on the bed. He then quickly removed Oikawa’s boxers, leaving him in just a shirt. 

Iwaizumi moved to stand right at the edge of the bed. He poured some lube on his fingers and tossed the bottle onto the bed before grabbing Oikawa’s left ankle and lifting it to his shoulders causing Oikawa to lift his hips up a little.

Oikawa didn’t even have time to react because Iwaizumi immediately shoved two fingers in, setting a fast pace. Oikawa screamed at the pain but later started moaning at the pleasure.

“Moaning like a little bitch when I haven’t even touched your sweet spot yet. God, Oikawa, how desperate are you?”

“Ugh, Iwa-chan..”

“You fucking whore, your ass is so tight that it's sucking my fingers in like it's a cock. Bet you could come like this, can't you? Come for Oikawa, come from my fingers like the slut you are!''

“N-no.. I-” 

Iwaizumi didn’t not like that answer, so he quickly changed his angle to find Oikawa’s prostate. And when he did, he harshly pressed down on it for a few seconds 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi had long since decided on safewords or safe gestures in order to not push each other beyond their limits. They may have liked it rough but they knew not to go too far so as to not hurt each other physically or mentally.

“Do you want to use the safeword?” Iwaizumi bent to kiss Oikawa sweetly as if to reassure him. The sweet gesture made Oikawa melt. No matter how rough Iwaizumi was with him, he would always check to make sure it didn't actually hurt him, be it in bed or anywhere else.

“N-no, I- I just..”

“What is it that you want?”

“I want to come with your cock in me”

Oikawa had his eyes closed as he himself couldn't handle the sheer vulnerability of that statement. Then he heard a dark chuckle that made him shiver and he opened his eyes to see Iwaizumi, who was inches away from his face, grinning like the devil with his eyes alight with a predatory gaze.

“Oh, Tooru.” Iwaizumi leaned to bite his earshell and then soothed it with his tongue saying, “You'll definitely be coming from my cock at the end of this.” 

Oikawa moaned loudly at those words. Iwaizumi silenced him with a little peck and placed his knees on the bed. The fingers inside of Oikawa that had been still the entire time, resumed its harsh attack on his prostate again.

“But first you better come from my fingers like the whore you are.”

A few harsh thrusts coupled with those filthy words pushed Oikawa over the edge and he came with a scream.

Oikawa laid there panting in the aftershocks of his release when he heard the sound of a cap. He lifted his head to see Iwaizumi pouring lube on his cock and rubbing it.

“I-Iwa-chan, I c-can't..”

Iwaizumi cut him off by manhandling him onto his back. He grabbed one of Oikawa’s wrist pulling his arm back and with his other hand pulled Oikawa’s ass up. 

“Your dick says otherwise to me,” Iwaizumi whispered into Oikawa’s ear and grabbed Oikawa’s cock and balls with the hand on Oikawa’s ass as if to prove it to him. He was right. The dick that had softened after coming, was already hard and leaking pre-cum because of the rough treatment.

The hand on Oikawa’s ass came to his head and gently patted his hair.

“Safeword?”

“N-no..”

A kiss to the temple.

Iwaizumi slowly sunk his dick into Oikawa’s ass so as to not overwhelm him. When he was fully sheathed, he stayed still. 

He stayed like that for a few minutes which made Oikawa antsy and tried to move back onto the cock. The second he tried this though, Iwaizumi immediately shoved his face into the bed and pulled out till only the tip was left. Oikawa was about to whine when Iwaizumi slammed back in and started fucking him in a brutal and fast pace.

Iwaizumi held him steady with the hand on his head and by pulling one of his arms back. Oikawa’s moans were muffled by the bed but still loud enough to fill the room along with Iwaizumi’s groans creating a filthy symphony. 

“God, Tooru, you're so fucking tight, it feels so good.” Iwaizumi praised Oikawa which made him moan even more. 

Iwaizumi tried changing his angle to hit his prostate again but had a hard time so he pulled out of Oikawa and grabbed his middle to pull him flush to his chest. He immediately thrust back into Oikawa and found his sweet spot.

Oikawa screamed due to overstimulation and the sudden change. He could feel Iwaizumi hit deeper in him and god did that make him feel good.

“Found it.” Iwaizumi chuckled and continued to thrust in Oikawa, aiming the abused prostate again.

“C-cumming. I’m-I’m gonna cum,” Oikawa stuttered. 

In response, Iwaizumi tilted Oikawa’s chin to kiss him deeply which Oikawa happily reciprocated. He then moved his hand down to grip Oikawa’s cock tightly.

“Then do it”

A few rough pumps and Oikawa violently came. His walls spasmed around Iwaizumi’s cock which made him come a loud groan as well.

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s hips with his hands to pull him off his cock and laid him on the bed before getting up to heat the water for a bath.

A hand grabbed his arm to stop him though.

“Iwa-chan, where are you going? Stay and cuddle.” Oikawa whined with a pout.

“We need a bath, dumbass. Or would you rather have dried cum inside you?”

“If it's Iwa-chan’s, I don't mind.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, knowing that that was far from the truth but he was tired as well so he climbed into bed with Oikawa and wrapped an arm around him. Oikawa settled his head on his and softly ran his fingers across Iwaizumi’s arms and chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be part of a series where Haikyuu buff bois are appreciated coz dammit there need to be more Body Worship fics in this fandom.
> 
> Also, the Editing was done by @chxrii.cxla on Instagram so go show them some love, they make amazing amvs


End file.
